Di mi Nombre
by Amed
Summary: ¿Cómo describiría su experiencia viviendo con los Blitzkrieg Boys? Diría que fue…interesante. [YuriyXKai][Yaoi][No te gusta, no leas] [Dedicado a Funeral-Of-The Humanity!][No se olviden de dejar reviews! n.n]


Hey,cómo les va? Espero que todo bien n.n

Este pequeño one-shot va dedicado a **Funeral-Of-The Humanity**, por ser una fiel lectora, que siempre me deja reviews largo que me encanta leer y por su cumpleaños! YaY!

Ya por reviews que me había dejado previamente, sabía que a Funeral-Of-The Humanity le gustaría ver un YuriyXKai escrito por mí,así que bueno, hice lo mejor que pude,espero te guste!

Que lo disfruten! Y aunque no tenga nada que ver, feliz día del trabajador!

Advertencias: Yaoi (chicoXchico, pero nada explicito), negación (mucha negación), quizás algunos crean que algo de OOC (para mi no, pero bueno), mi propia forma de ver a los personajes (hence por lo que algunos piensen que esto tiene OOC) y algunas malas palabras (no me dio ganas de censurarme en algunas partes xD)

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece...por desgracia -.-

* * *

¿Cómo describiría su experiencia viviendo con los Blitzkrieg Boys?

Diría que fue…_interesante_. Si, así la describiría, interesante.

No fue…_exactamente_ como se imaginó que sería, pero tampoco tan astronómicamente diferente como para ser _bizarra_. Así que sí, fue interesante.

Todo empezó cuando se bajó del avión en Moscú, después de acceder a unirse al equipo ruso durante el torneo de ese año (por razones que él no se molestó en compartir y ellos no se molestaron en preguntar), y la primer cosa que noto fue que _"¡mierda, hacía Frío!"_.

¿Siempre había sido así de frío? Kai no lo cree.

Bien, de acuerdo, hace más de un años que está fuera del país, por lo que todavía no estaba aclimatado, así que ¡dejen de jugarlo!...

Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar a Rusia fue pescar un resfriado, y tener que bancarse a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo "tratando" de no reírse de él.

Hasta ahora todo bien, nada que no se haya esperado. Ok, no había planeado enfermarse, pero nadie lo hace y la gente sigue enfermándose, así que estaba dentro del rango de lo "normal".

Tener que volver a la Abadía era un poco perturbarte, pero no tan malo. Debía reconocérselo a Yuriy y los demás, sí que habían mejorado el lugar. Para empezar, ya no había más cámaras de tortura (y no, no está bromeando).

Lo que no se había esperado era la forma en que se vivía dentro de la Abadía, en un sentido de tipo estatus social.

Cuando Kai aceptó unirse al equipo, había pensado que él haría sus cosas, los rusos harían sus cosas y solo se hablaría cuando era estrictamente necesario. No fue nada como eso.

Para empezar, tenía que cumplir con un horario. Había cierta cantidad de tiempo para hacer ciertas cosas, y si no las hacías para ese entonces, pues que lastima; y además, aparentemente, él era un _"novato"_.

Verán, hay más gente viviendo en la Abadía además de los cuatro Blitzkrieg Boys (Yuriy, Brian, Spencer e Ian). Estaban todos esos chicos que también habían sido parte de VioBolt que conformaban la reserva del equipo, y en el edificio también funcionaba un Orfanato/Refugio de Mujeres.

Así que existía este tipo de cadena de mando, en donde Yuriy estaba a la cabeza de todo, Brian y Spencer eran los segundos al mando (al ser los mayores), Ian estaba después de ellos, y todos los otros chicos se dividían en diferentes rangos dependiendo de su habilidad y su antigüedad en el equipo, yendo de expertos a novatos. También estaban todos los empleados del gobierno que administraban el Orfanato/Refugio de Mujeres, que estaban al mismo nivel de Yuriy (pero ellos trabajaban en otro parte de la Abadía, así que casi nunca los veía).

Y él había sido clasificado como "novato", y sí, su nuevo capitán le explicó que no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades, si no que era porque recién se acababa de unir y había todo un proceso que seguir y blah, blah, blah…Kai perdió interés en la conversación a los dos minutos de empezada la misma.

Ser un novato apestaba, ya que los novatos se encargaban de realizar las tareas más mundanas, como barrer los pisos, lavar los platos y limpiar los baños.

Y si nunca se imaginaron al Gran Kai Hiwatari de rodillas tallando un inodoro, no se preocupen, él tampoco se lo había imaginado…hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

Así que si _"accidentalmente"_ usó el cepillo de dientes de Brian, honestamente fue un error.

Así que su primera semana había sido un calvario, y había aprendido más sobre separar los colores así las ropas no se destiñen de lo que quería, o tenía la necesidad de saber.

Kai todavía considera que no fue completamente…_raro_. ¿Inesperado? Si, ¿indeseado? Pero por supuesto. Pero no raro, _alguien_ tenía que limpiar después de todo (tan solo hubiera preferido que ese alguien no fuera él, pero…).

Raras habían sido las semanas después de eso, cuando pudo por fin ponerse a entrenar (pues ya no estaba más enfermo, entonces ya no estaba limitado a quedarse adentro).

Pudo interactuar con los otros Blitzkrieg Boys, como parte de unos ejercicios para fomentar la camaradería que alguien debió de insistirle tanto a Yuriy que a este le importaba un poco implementarlos; y descubrió todos estos pequeños detalles sobre sus nuevos compañeros que eran, considerándolo todo, raros.

Primero, uno jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar a Ian entrar a la cocina. Nunca. Kai no está completamente seguro de _por qué_, pero todos habían sido insistentes en que el enano de pelo violeta no debía acercase a la cocina. Tenía que ver con harina y fuego y…algo, no está muy seguro.

Segundo, Spencer tiene este lado "artístico" en él, y en verdad uno no quiere criticar sus trabajos. Kai no se considera a sí mismo como un erudito en el tema, pero tampoco es un ignorante, y él sinceramente no les encuentra sentido a las pinturas que decoran las paredes del salón de entretenimiento. Pero tres días de lavar platos sin ayuda le enseñaron a no decir nada malo de ellos.

Tercero, Brian duerme con un animalito de peluche. Él no hubiera creído esto, de no ser porque vio a dicho peluche. Era un conejo blanco y rosa claro, uno bastante viejo de hecho, incluso le faltaba uno delos botones que hacían de ojos, pero el ruso pelilila lo protegía como si estuviera hecho de oro. Era probablemente lo único que le quedaba de su infancia antes de VioBolt, por lo cual no lo juzgaba…mucho.

Y último pero no menos importante, Yuriy era un adolescente muy…activo sexualmente.

De acuerdo, él desearía no haberse enterado de esa, pero su habitación y la del pelirrojo estaban en el mismo corredor, así que no podía evitar…_escuchar_ ciertas cosas. Tal vez él no haya tenido sexo antes (ni tampoco estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo), pero aun así _sabía_ cuándo dos personas lo estaban haciendo en la otra habitación.

Así que cada tanto era difícil de ver al ruso de ojos azules a la cara, pero no era de su incumbencia y no le importaba.

O al menos pretendía que no le importaba, cuando sí le importaba.

Kai no sabe _por qué_ le importa lo que el mayor hace o no hace en la noche, o a con _quien_ lo hace, más precisamente.

No le debería importar, pero esta profunda sensación de ira quemaba en su estómago cada vez que Yuriy traía a una chica extraña que levantaba de…de acuerdo, él no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que hace o a dónde va el otro en su tiempo libre, ¡pero eso no es lo que importa!

No son celos sobre el hecho de que el mayor está teniendo sexo y él no. Sus antiguos compañeros/amigos/rivales tuvieron relaciones y a él aún no le importa (mucho menos cuando empiezan a hablar y pavonearse por ello), él está muy a gusto con su virginidad, muchas gracias.

No era posible que estuviera celoso de las chicas con las que el pelirrojo compartía sus noches, ¡eso es tan ridículo que ni se va a molestar en demostrar que tan erróneo es!

Digo, solo porque vivir con él le enseño este nuevo lado de Yuriy que él no había pensado que existía, no significa que tuviera algún tipo de _sentimientos_ por este…

¿Qué importaba si el mayor se aseguraba de que él tuviera todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Y qué si todas la mañanas le daba personalmente una tasa de chocolate caliente (pues él era menor, entonces no tenía permitido tomar café)? No significaba nada.

¡Él hacía eso con todos! No es como si el pelirrojo le estuviera dando algún tipo de tratamiento especial; y sí, cada vez que Yuriy hacía una de esas cosas, _tal vez_ Kai sentía como si tuviera mariposas en la panza, pero eso no significa nada.

Así que ven, esos celos son totalmente infundados, ya que a Kai _no_ le gusta Yuriy…

Tal vez había esos momentos en los que el pelirrojo era muy dulce con él, como esa vez que hubo un problema con sus papeles de inmigración y ambos tuvieron que ir a solucionarlo…

/-/-/-/-/-/

_-¿Vas a ir vestido así?- el tono desaprobador de la voz de cierto pelirrojo hizo que Kai se detuviera._

_Era su tercer día en Rusia y la noche pasada alguien de Inmigraciones había llamado diciendo que necesitaban que firmara unas formas que habían quedado incompletas en Japón. A Kai no le sorprendía que eso haya pasado, a la gente de Orfanato no les importaba lo que él hiciese (ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supieran que se fue del país)._

_-Sí, ¿y?- respondió con el ceño fruncido._

_A pesar de los reproches del bicolor, Yuriy iba a acompañarlo a solucionar este problemita. Lo que era totalmente innecesario, ya que él podía encargarse perfectamente bien por su cuenta, pero el pelirrojo había dicho que, ya que Kai tenía solo dieciséis años (un menos) y él era legalmente responsable por su bienestar (Yuriy todavía no tenía dieciocho, pero había sido emancipado, y como capitán del equipo era responsable de todos los menores que vivían en la Abadía), si algo le pasaba al menor iba a estar en sus manos._

_A Kai no le gustó que el otro supusiera que de alguna forma él iba a perderse y/o lastimarse yendo a completar unas formas, pero…a nadie en verdad le importaba su opinión, así que no tenía sentido quejarse (aún estaba enojado igual)._

_-Como quieras- Yuriy se encogió de hombros y decidió no pelear con su nuevo compañero de equipo._

_Kai tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de borrar esa mirada desaprobadora del rostro del otro a golpes, y se miró a sí mismo para ver que estaba _tan_ mal con su vestimenta._

_Llevaba su bufanda, una gabardina y guantes, además de un suéter abajo. Yuriy, por otro lado, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en prendas._

_Tenía una gabardina muy gruesa que le llegaba a los tobillos, una bufanda de lana que le cubría la nariz y las orejas, gruesos guantes y un sombrero de piel (parecía piel de verdad, pero seguramente no lo era, ya que esta es bastante cara), todo de un tono marrón claro con detalles en blanco._

_¿Qué acaso…el pelirrojo pensaba que lo que llevaba puesto era muy ligero para el clima?_

_Pff, por favor, no es como si nunca tuvo que lidiar con el frío de Rusia. Iba a estar bien._

_Dos horas después, las calles de Moscú le demostraron que estaba equivocado._

_La mayor parte del camino hacia el Departamento de Inmigraciones era hecho bajo tierra (la mayor parte del camino a cualquier lado era hecho bajo tierra en esta época del año), tan solo tenían que caminar unas pocas cuadras desde la parada del subterráneo hasta el edificio de Inmigración, así que se pueden imaginar cuanta vergüenza sintió cuando apenas una cuadra y media después, Kai estaba temblando como una hoja atrapada en medio de una tormenta._

_¿Por qué, dios, por qué? …no, esperen, esto es Rusia, debería ser: ¿por qué, dios ortodoxo, por qué?_

_Yuriy miró por el rabillo del ojo a su nuevo compañero, quien no paraba de temblar y se abrazaba a sí mismo para tratar de retener algo de calor corporal (sin mencionar que había disminuido su paso, lo que hacía que perdieran tiempo), y suspiró molesto._

_Maldito bastardo testarudo… ¿era tan difícil ponerse ropas más abrigadas?_

_Debería haber insistido en que se cambiara, pero no quería molestar a su nuevo compañero, pues…bueno, Kai era propenso a marcharse sin aviso, y no quería hacerlo enojar y que se fuera (aun lo necesitaba para ganar el Torneo)._

_Kai estaba maldiciendo en cuanta lengua se sabía (las que no eran tantas como quisiera) al frio, al clima, a Rusia, a la gente de orfanato, a esa lámpara de ahí que se veía raro…básicamente a cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar, cuando sintió algo cálido ser depositado sobre su cabeza._

_Levantando la vista se encontró con su pelirrojo capitán, quien ya no llevaba puesto su sombrero, ya que dicho sombrero estaba siendo actualmente ubicado en su cabeza._

_-Tienes suerte que eso es lana- Yuriy dijo, refiriéndose a su bufanda, una pequeña sonrisa burlona decorando sus labios –O te haría comprar otra-._

_El pelirrojo siguió caminando después de eso, y el bicolor se quedó quieto por un rato, ojos carmín siguiendo al otro adolescente._

_Las manos de Kai lentamente se dirigieron hacia su sombrero prestado, acercando la falsa piel un poco más a su piel, su nariz (a pesar de estar congelada y sin sensibilidad) respiró el distintivo aroma que era solo de Yuriy._

_La piel era tan cálida y suave, le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo…pero no sabía _por qué_…_

_Apenas un segundo después, el bicolor retomó su paso y si estaba sonrojado, culpó al frío…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

¿_Qué_ parte de eso quiere decir que le gusta el mayor?

No contesten, él les va a decir, ¡NINGUNA! Pues a Kai _no_ le gusta Yuriy.

¡Así que ni se atrevan a decir lo contario! ¡No es verdad!

…está bien, tal vez le atraía un poquito (¡solo un poquito!), ¿y qué?

No es como si significa nada, solo, ya saben, atracción normal. Ya se le va a pasar.

Digo, no es como si no hubiera cosas que no le gustaran del pelirrojo…

Como…como…¡como el estúpido horario que insistía que cumplieran! ¿Qué tenía de malo que tuviera todas las luces de su cuarto encendidas a las tres de la mañana? ¡No es como su afectara la factura de luz!...mucho…

¡O la forma en que se enojaba cuando rompían una regla! ¡Cómo no poner los zapatos en la lavadora, o no romper las ventanas con su blade, o no traer animales salvajes a la Abadía!

¡O esa estúpida regla de no salir en medio de una ventisca!

…Si, ok, tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a esa…

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Kai inhaló hondamente y exhaló despacio, de alguna forma había logrado volver a la Abadía antes de morir congelado._

_Siguió caminando sin dirección, confiando en que sus pies lo guiarían a algún lugar cálido. En el fondo de su mente sabía que estaba sufriendo de hipotermia, pero sus pensamientos eran un poco difusos por el momento, así que todavía no lecaía en ficha su estado._

_Tenía tanto sueño…_

_-¡Kai!- alguien lo llamó a lo lejos, y alzó la mirada para ver a una figura acercándosele, pero no podía distinguir quien era, todo lo que veía eran manchones grises._

_Trató de enfocar su visión, pero eso dejó de importarle cuando unas manos lo sujetaron y lo atrajeron hacia un cálido cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en algo tibio y suave._

_-Desgraciado testarudo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- de alguna forma, la voz se escuchaba distante, y aún no sabía a quién le pertenecía, pero no le importaba. El calor estaba quemando su helada piel y él estaba tan cansado…_

_-¡No, no te duermas!- la persona que lo sujetaba lo obligó a que levantara la cabeza, y él trató de hacer lo que le decían –Ten, toma esto- algo que él suponía era el pico de una botella fue presionado contra sus labios, y un amargo líquido pasó por su garganta._

_El bicolor se atragantó un poco con lo que de seguro era algún tipo de bebida alcohólica, y aunque el sabor era horrible, sirvió su cometido ya que ahora estaba más consciente de sus alrededores._

_Aun sufría de hipotermia, pero era lo suficientemente consiente como para saber que la persona que había venido en su ayuda no era otro que Yuriy Ivanov, la misma persona que le había dicho más de un millón de veces que no saliera cuando había una tormenta afuera; y lo suficientemente consiente como para estar tremendamente avergonzado por ello._

_-Hn- suspiró con vergüenza, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan _estúpido_, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro._

_-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- Yuriy le dijo mientras sus manos frotaban los brazos y la espalda del menor, tratando de calentarle; y Kai tuvo la repentina necesidad de mandarlo al diablo y de regreso por decir cosas tan ridículas, pero no lo hizo –Solo no te duermas-_

_El pelirrojo siguió repitiendo esas palabras una y otra ve como una mantra, y Kai se concentró en las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento._

_Se concentró en la calidez de Yuriy, en el olor de sus ropas y el latido de su corazón; y como lo hacía sentirse cómodo y en paz._

_Esta extraña _cosa_ empezó a enrocarse en su panza, haciendo que su sangre se agolpara en su rostro y que sus pensamientos se enredaran entre ellos; y todo lo que quería era perder la conciencia y no tener que lidiar con ello._

_Pero no se quedó dormido…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

¡Bien, de acuerdo, lo admite!

¡No le gustaba, estaba malditamente _enamorado_ del ruso pelirrojo!

¡Ya está, lo dijo! ¿Contentos?

¡Pues Kai no está para nada contento!

¡Él había venido aquí por una razón! ¡Para entrenar así podía vencer a Tyson en el Torneo Mundial! ¡No para estar embobado por un tipo por quien nunca se había preocupado!

¿Qué tenía ese increíblemente atractivo bastardo de ojos azules como para hacerlo sentirse así?

¿Cómo se supone que iba a lidiar con estos…_sentimientos_? ¡Eran tan raros, y cálidos y completamente complicados!

-Kai…- y hablando de Roma…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ivanov?- preguntó con su mejor tono de "andate a la mierda", fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada.

Desgraciadamente, al pelirrojo no lo intimidaba nada de eso. De hecho, si prestabas mucha atención (y Kai no estaba prestando atención, cállense), podían notar un pequeño ápice de diversión en sus ojos.

-Deberías volver adentro, se está haciendo tarde- y ahí va de nuevo con esa falsa preocupación, ¡Y sí, era falsa! Kai sabe a Yuriy en verdad no se preocupaba él, era solo su maldita actitud de "eres un niño irresponsable y yo no quiero que me demanden" que hacía que pretendiera que le importaba.

-No me voy a escapar, ¿sabes?- el bicolor dijo, el enojo claro en su voz; él sabía que la posibilidad de él marchándose del equipo de un día ara el otro era lo que hacía que el otro lo mantuviera tan vigilado –Así que podes dejar de actuar como si te importara un bledo lo que me pase- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la Abadía (enojado o no, _si_ estaba empezando a hacer más frío).

-¿Quién dijo que estoy actuando?- Yuriy vio al menor alejarse, pero no fue tras él.

Los pasos de Kai tambalearon por un segundo, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su capitán de equipo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no había forma de que el otro sintiera algo por él.

-Porque todo lo que te importa es ganar el Campeonato- dio dos pasos más y se detuvo completamente; el otro no lo estaba siguiendo y esa parte de él que estaba enamorado quería quedarse a su lado por un poco más de tiempo.

-¿No es así…- se volteó, sus ojos carmín clavándose en los azules del otro -…Ivanov?-

Kai frunció el ceño, mirando al otro con ira, pero para su frustración, Yuriy ni se inmutó.

-Cierto- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros como si no importara. Era verdad después de todo.

-Tsk- el bicolor se tragó la necesidad de insultar al otro, y maldijo esos estúpidos sentimientos que tenía, dándose la vuelta con toda la intención de ir a su cuarto dando pisotones durante todo el trayecto.

Ni llegó a dar dos pasos, cuando una mano lo sujetó firmemente del hombro y lo obligó a encarar al otro.

-Pero tal vez _en verdad_ me preocupo por vos- el rostro de Yuriy era tan indiferente como siempre, y Kai se sintió sonroja ante sus palabras.

-Por favor…- pero siguió recordándose de que todo esto era una farsa –Solo soy una herramienta para alcanzar tus objetivos- quitó la mano del otro de su hombro, y volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada (sin importar lo inútil que era).

-Tal vez quiero más- las palabras del pelirrojo fueron dicha can más firmeza, y estaba llenas de una emoción que el menor no se había esperado encontrar.

-Ivanov…- susurró, sin saber cómo mierda responder a eso, por suerte el otro le ahorró el problema de pensar en algo.

Yuriy se inclinó un poco, rozando sus labios con los de Kai en un suave beso.

El beso era dulce y casto, e hizo que al bicolor le temblaran las rodillas y que su rostro se calentara más que una tarde de verano.

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, sus palmas empezaron a sudar, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia y dejó de respirar. Toda su mente sufrió un corto circuito mientras duró el beso.

Después de un tiempo, Yuriy se apartó, su expresión sin traicionar la máscara de indiferencia que había tenido antes, pero sus ojos mostraban claramente lo que sentía por el menor.

-Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre- su expresión se suavizó, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Kai tragó duro. Un millón y un pensamientos entrelazándose en su cabeza, un montón de sentimientos y emociones con los que él no sabía cómo lidiar.

Por lo que decidió no lidiar con ellos para nada; y antes de darse la vuelta y volver adentro, dijo:

-Cómo quieras, Jorge-

¿Lo ven? _Interesante_…

Fin.

* * *

Para lo que no saben, Yuriy es la forma rusa de decir "Jorge" (como George es en ingles), y yo siempre quise ver a alguien llamarlo Jorge pues, seamos sinceros, Yuriy no tiene cara de Jorge xD O por lo menos para mí...

Bueno, no se si se nota que empecé escribiendo algo y después me fui por otra casa. Honestamente, la verdad es que yo tenía muchas más ideas para esto, pero entre la facultad y todo se me fue el tiempo y decidí terminarlo así (el titulo también es medio feo, pero no se me ocurría nada), espero que igual les haya gustado!

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity** muchas gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños!

No se olviden de dejarme un review y decirme lo que opinan!

Que tengan un buen día y nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
